


De recuerdos borrosos y toques inolvidables

by Mixool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixool/pseuds/Mixool
Summary: Ariel despierta en el sofá de su casa luego de una fiesta, no sabe cómo llegó ahí ni quién lo acompañó, siente su garganta extraña y un cuerpo conocido ocupa su cama. Sin dudas la fiesta de anoche fueúnica.Una historia llena de humor, bromance yromance.





	De recuerdos borrosos y toques inolvidables

**Author's Note:**

> Historia original, utilizando a mi pololo y sus amigos. Lo hago para placer propio y no espero que alguien lo lea, sin embargo, si alguien lo lee, le gusta y desea adaptarlo a cualquier pareja de animé/música/etc. tiene mi autorización, la única condición es que debe ser homosexual. 
> 
> **Advertencia** : Alto nivel de modismos chilenos, chuchadas y, quizás, sexo.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?”, Ariel se preguntaba mientras se levantaba del sofá, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que iba a explotar, hasta sus propios pensamientos sonaban demasiado fuertes dentro de su mente como para seguir cuestionándose su estado. Sin dudas la fiesta de anoche fue _única_.

Cuando al fin logró sentarse donde antes dormía profundamente, miró a su alrededor y dio gracias al darse cuenta que estaba en su propio hogar, todo se encontraba en su lugar y nuevamente dio gracias de que nadie lo haya seguido hasta su departamento, su madre lo había matado si se encuentra con que faltan todas las cosas. Acariciando sus sien, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua, su garganta se sentía demasiado seca y de un sabor extraño, lo último que recordaba era el quinto vaso del vodka naranja que uno de sus mejores amigos le sirvió, nada fuera de lo común. Bebió agua y está apenas pasó el líquido, se sintió bastante espesa, ‘está vez me pasé, ¿qué huea me habrán dado estos weones?’, pensó.

Tanta agua y la acumulación de anoche lo hizo dirigirse al baño, todavía mareado producto de la jaqueca, fue a pasos lentos hasta ahí, la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas le hacían más difícil el caminar. No hubo necesidad de abrir la puerta, está se encontraba abierta completamente con alguien vomitando en el escusado.

"¿Qué chucha hací acá?" exclamó al ver a su amigo Kenny medio dormido sentado en el suelo, abrazando el water como si fuera una suave almohada.

“Te vine a dejar po, weón, mal agradecido” dijo a duras penas, volviendo a su anterior acción de vaciar su estómago.

“Sí poh, culiao, se nota” sonó sarcástico, “dame permiso que quiero mear”.

Logró quitar a su amigo del lugar, para poder realizar sus necesidades básicas. Lavó sus manos y fue a su pieza, por lo que recordaba su madre no estaría en su casa hoy, por lo que aprovecharía de dormir. Sin embargo, la imagen que encontró ahí no fue para nada una que esperaba.

“¿Tú también?” soltó sorprendido, aunque no por su presencia, si estaba Kenny perfectamente podría estar él también, sino más bien por la imagen que estaba dando. Su ropa estaba completamente fuera de lugar, no estaba desnudo –menos mal– pero esta se escontraba tan desarreglada que perfectamente se podría mal interpretar. “¿Estai solo?” no pudo evitar cuestionar, no sabía si realmente se encontraba la polola de su amigo, eso explicaría bastante, pero ella no los había acompañado al carrete de anoche, por lo que sería bastante raro que ahora apareciera por su hogar.

“Mmm... Ahasmfnd” murmuró el intruso, aplastando su cabeza con una almohada, probablemente debía estar sufriendo de una jaqueca, pero luego abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendiendo al dueño de casa. “¿Ariel? ¿Qué hací acá?”

“¿Cómo ‘qué hago acá’? Es mi pieza, sale que quiero dormir” trató de apartar la vista de su cuerpo, realmente le asombraba que estuviera con los pantalones abiertos así, además de su camisa desarreglada y los evidentes chupones que tenía en todo su cuello. Pero su curiosidad era mayor y sus ojos exploraban cada trozo de piel expuesta.

El shock no salía del cuerpo contrario, bajo la mirada analizando su estado y a su alrededor, arregló su ropa y tomó las pocas pertenencias que encontró: sus lentes y billetera en el piso, al lado de la cama, se notaba que habían sido dejados ahí con cuidado; buscó con desesperación su celular por sus bolsillos y sobre la cama, fallando miserablemente.

“Tsk… Si veí mi celu, me lo pasai, p-porfa” dijo rápido y nervioso, y salió apresurado de la habitación, alejándose del contacto visual del dueño de casa, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. No fue indiferente para el menor el evidente sonrojo en el rostro ajeno.

Ariel no quiso seguir pensando, probablemente sus amigos ya no estarían para cuando despertara, y esperaba que no haya pasado nada de lo cual deba lamentarse.

“Si tan solo recordara algo…” se lamentó. Y se acostó donde antes dormía su amigo Ale.

 

* * *

 

“Kenny, oye weón… Vámonos” dijo llegando al living del lugar, viendo como el nombrado estaba recostado sobre el sofá. Quería salir pronto de ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento y sin su celular su ánimo estaba aún peor, su teléfono era casi nuevo, no quería tener que recibir otro reto por parte de su mamá, tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para justificar su pérdida.

“No culiao, me siento mal… Si me muevo vomito de nuevo” dijo su amigo sin abrir sus ojos.  Observó cómo este tenía una mano tapando sus ojos y la otra reposaba sobre su abdomen. ‘Al menos no está muerto’, pensó Ale con humor.

“Ya no tení nada que vomitar, vámonos” volvió a insistir. Sabía que su amigo es weón y probablemente se había hecho cagar tomando, si vomitó en todo el rato que él durmió y seguía vivo, estaba en perfectas condiciones para irse.

“No weón, déjame dormir, quedémonos a almorzar”

“El culiao patuo weón... Yo me voy” no tenía la hora clara, pero por cómo se veía el día desde su ventana estaba bastante seguro que estaba a punto de ser el medio día, y él al menos no es un hijo de puta como para darle problemas a la mamá de su amigo, que pronto tendría que llegar.

Y se alejó yendo hacía la puerta. Bastante fue su sorpresa que al abrirla un cuerpo –aparentemente- inerte cayó sobre sus pies.

“¡¿Qué huea?!” soltó sin pensar, alejándose de la persona, llamando la atención de su amigo Kenny quién levantó la mirada hacía él.

“Es el Alex, yo sabía que ese weón vino con nosotros” soltó Kenny para luego volver a su posición anterior.

Ale se volvió a mirarlo extrañado. Al parecer su amigo es quien mejor tiene sus recuerdos, a pesar de ser el más suele tomar, lo cual lo sorprendió de sobremanera. ‘En volah se hizo inmune al copete’ pensó. En cambio, sus recuerdos estaban confusos. Recordaba como perfectamente llegó al carrete acompañado de Kenny, recuerda los primeros tragos y duelos de karaoke, pero su mente se vuelve difusa luego de un juego de ping pong, sabe que jugó, pero no sabe si perdió o ganó. ‘Supongo que perdí’ y suspiró.

Dispersó sus pensamientos, primero se preocuparía de lo que ocurre ahora, luego le preguntará a alguien lo que pasó anoche (o lo que recuerdan). Suspiró pesado y vio el inconsciente cuerpo frente a sus pies.

“Se murió weón” volvió a hablar llamando la atención de su medio dormido compañero, tratando de que sonara como broma. Y realmente esperaba que fuera una broma.

“Yo le dije que entrara, pero dijo que quería fumar”

“¿Y qué fumo?”                                                                                        

“No sé, no le pregunté”

“Entonces sí se murió”

“En volah”

Ninguno de los dos quería acercarse al cuerpo en el suelo, uno por asco y el otro por flojera. Finalmente, el menor de los dos le pegó una patada. “Si se queja está vivo” mencionó en voz alta antes de hacerlo.

“Ah…”

“Está vivo”

“Te dije que estaba vivo”

“No lo dijiste”

“Puta... Lo pensé”

Ambos vieron cómo comenzó a despertar el antes inconsciente joven, se retorcía y con mucha lentitud logró sentarse y mirar a quienes lo observaban curiosos.

“Hola” les sonrió a los dos, sin intenciones de pararse del suelo.

“Hola” respondieron al unísono y esperaron alguna reacción, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó.

“Eh, ¿Alex? ¿Te podí parar para cerrar la puerta?” le pidió Ale, aun sosteniendo la chapa de la puerta en su mano. Sus ganas de irse a su casa se habían intensificando al ver como este sujeto apareció casi muerto en su camino.

Alex se paró lentamente, y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado de Kenny, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras que este aprovechó de pasar su brazo por sobre de los hombros contrarios. Ale rió al ver la escena, si tuviera su celular les sacaría una foto.

“Oh Kenny, llámame porfa, no encuentro mi celu” pidió al recordar su perdido celular, para ver si este realmente estaba en esa casa.

“¡Aleeeee!” gritó su amigo.

“Ahueonao”

“No tengo batería” respondió ahora serio a su favor, viendo su celular apagado en sus manos. “Pero busco un cargador y lo pongo a cargar” hizo el intento de levantarse, pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

“Filo, me voy, me avisai si lo encontrai” y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Salió del lugar y caminó hacía el paradero.  Su rostro volvió a tomar un color carmesí, recordando cómo se encontraba hace unos minutos acostado en la cama de su amigo. “Por favor que no haya hecho niuna huea” se dijo a sí mismo, no era común en él mandarse cagadas, pero no recordaba nada y tenía miedo de haberla cagado y _en grande_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis capítulos no son muy largos, hace años que no escribía un fanfic seriado. No colocaré glosario sobre los modismos chilenos porque, como dije, no espero que alguien lo lea. Veamos si eso cambia o no.  
>  **Gracias por leer mis tonteras.**


End file.
